In recent years, there has been a growing trend toward self service merchandising. Thus, for example, in a wide variety of stores, such as, groceries, supermarkets, drugstores, multi-department stores, and the like, the merchandise is displayed on shelves from which the customer selects the desired merchandise and brings it to a central check-out counter or cashier. Efficient use of the shelf space and the organized and appealing representation of the products displayed thereon is essential for effective merchandising of this type.
Typically, an elongated shelf of a standard length (perhaps three or four feet) will be subdivided by vertical walls or dividers to provide bins of suitable widths to accommodate the various products being displayed therein. Also each bin desirably carries easily visible information relating to pricing, advertising copy, or other consumer information for the particular product. Since product shapes and sizes vary greatly and since inventories, promotions, and sales are constantly changing, there is a need for virtually infinite and quick adjustability of the shelf organization.
Conventional shelving customarily is made of sheet metal or, in some instances, wood and represents a relatively long term and substantial financial investment. Obviously, it is not feasible to replace such shelving whenever changes in organization of adjustability are desired. There thus exists a need for an improved and relatively inexpensive organizer device which can be readily attached to existing conventional shelving.